Broken
by Inuzuka Hinata
Summary: sasuke suffered alot in life ,nobody understands his pain right?,will somebody like him for who he is, not for his looks? Can North Pole and South Pole Meet? , A highschool heart breaking FF sasuHina
1. Hope

Broken: a Sasuke X Hinata heart breaking story, it's a high school fan fiction, this story is written by Inuzuka Hinata (Shey) the owner of http://DarkAnimePhantomz. ,I did not make this anime! It was made by kishomoto something XD, Please Review,

You're most loyal,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

" Shut Up" a mysterious boy said , he had dark blue hair, black eyes, he had a seriouse face and it seemed so pale and empty.He had no specific face expression only that seriouse face, that seriouse face belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.Sasuke spoke comly to a boy with a blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and a silly face that boy name was Uzumaki Naruto." Make me shut up! " Naruto yelled as he jumped on the Sasuke's desk , " get off my table , these books are new and you just stepped on him " Sasuke said , Naruto did not get off , that pissed Sasuke off , " fine you asked for it you idiot " Sasuke furiously said as he shoved Naruto off the table , packed his books and left class.

Mean While..

" im sorry " a girl said in a very quiet voice , she was bawing constantly to her cousin , " i did not mean t-to i i did not see you" she said , this girl had empty white eyes, pink lips , and navy blue hair, her name was Hyuuga Hinata , " aww never mind " her cousin neji said as he walked pass her , he has white eyes and well he looked like Hinata.

" Really i ha-had no idea " Hinata said to her closest friend Tenten , " me neither " tenten said as she laughed , " oh i got to go see ya " Hinata said then as she turned her face and walked then bam , she bumped into a guy , " omg its Sasuke aaah " fan girls yelled , " Sasuke ? isnt he Naruto-kuns rival? " Hinata thought then heard everybody laughing she wondered why , then she realized she was on the floor , infront of the dark blue hair boy , and her hello kitty panties was showing , she stood up immedietly , blushed herself to ashes then said " im sorry i did not mean to bump into you " , " whatever miss hello kitty panties " he said hoping nobody realized the smirk on his face , Hinata brushed the dirts of her mini skirt then wished she could call him a jerk but she couldnt she just covered her face and walked pass him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" hate me detest me " a dark figure said to a young boy , then suddenly a clock ran off , Sasuke woke up " a dream eh" he said then threw the clock at the wall and continued sleeping then he remembered that idiot Naruto " he probably would think i chickened out " Sasuke said then dragged hiself out of the bed and headed to the bathroom , he washed his face then stared at the mirror , his face was so pale and he was sweating , Sasuke shook his head then brushed his teeth, then he took his cloths off and headed for the showers, " ayah the water is cold " he said then he sighed and said " that damn itachi , eish why cant he leave me alone! I'm 18 years old now! Its my last year in the high academy! He could not leave me alone, that! ", then he realized he had to leave now or he was going to be late , not like he care but he did not want to lose to that damn Uzumaki so he wore a towel and left the bathroom , he wore his school uniform and left his empty house.

" Hinata you bring shame to this family " her father said , Hinata just looked down , she has such a hurt face , she wish she could make her father proud , she wished she could be more than a weak ninja in konoha's high academy for ninja's but she knew she was just a weakling in her fathers eye, so she did nothing but apologize and leave the house , after all he did scold her for being late.

" Hinata your late! " Kakashi-sensei said at the shy girl standing infront of him , " I'm so sorry " Hinata said as she bowed respectfully " well hmm you just missed the shirukens practice so I'm afraid you must come to my office at noon so I can show you what you missed dear " Kakashi said , Hinata thanked him a lot then sat in her usual seat.

Hinata walked in the high corridors looking for Kakashi-sensei's office then she suddenly saw Uzumaki Naruto! Her crush , he was standing in front of her , his hands in his pocket and some kind of stick in his mouth and his usual silly face , then he noticed Hinata " oh Konichiwa Hinata " he said , " ko-konichiwa na Naruto-kun " Hinata said all blushing , " how are ya " he asked , " fi-fine tha-thank you " she said , " your so weird " he said then he said " Oh my god I'm late perverted hermit is going to be mad! " , " ne?" she said , "see ya" he left without waiting for her goodbye , " bye Naruto-kun ".

" Welcome Hinata " Kakashi-sensei said as he helped Hinata in , " thank you " she said , then he asked her to sit on the couch and wait for the other person who missed practice , " I wonder who that person is" Hinata thought then suddenly the door opened , a boy with dark blue hair appeared , " your late Sasuke " Kakashi-sensei said , " Whatever " Sasuke said, then his eyes moved to meet Hinata's, she blushed and looked away , he smiled and said " well hello miss Hello kitty panties " , " hi and erm will you please stop calling me that " she said , " Make me " he teased , " stop you two and follow me " Kakashi-sensei said , the two ninja's followed Kakashi into the field, as these two walked Hinata asked him why did he have to come to practice , he said he had to hide from his mad fan girls and that most of them were in the shuriken practice so he couldn't go.

" good job Hinata dear " Kakashi-sensei said , " thank you " she said , "unlike you MISTER uchiha! You need more practice " Kakashi said to a growling Sasuke, " well! I don't need any OKAY! " Sasuke said , " oh yes you do " Kakashi said , " ano Kakashi-sensei can I go home now erm father is going to get angry if im late and later I need to practice with my team ! so i-if you do-don't mind can I go " Hinata said as she wiped her neck with a napkin, " sure dear " Kakashi said , " yes let the hello kitty panties go and I get to stay " Sasuke yelled , " im so-sorry I wo-wont leave if yo-you want me to stay " Hinata said as she placed her finger on her button lip , " WHAT who said anything about wanting you to stay " Sasuke said as he looked away , he looked at anything but her, " erm okay " she said , then she took her backpack and tied her long hair and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Sasuke-Kuuun " girls yelled as Sasuke entered the academy , they were annoying, all of them , he noticed Hinata , " I wonder if she Is in my fanclub " he thought then he entered his class and for the first time he realized she was in his class " oh my god I never knew " he thought , maybe cause she is too small? Or too quiet, not like he cared about her, he was just curious.

After class ended Hinata left and then saw Sasuke standing in front of her " we need to talk " he said , " erm okay " she said , he held her hands and dragged her all the way to the field , " I want you to train me with my shurikens I mean you're the best one whom I seen used them after .. " he wanted to tell her after itachi but he couldn't! he just could not get himself to say it , " erm but I don't have time " she said , " Make some get it now bye! Il see you here tomorrow at 5 you better not be late " he said then walked away. " what wrong with him " she thought then she chased after him and said " im sorry but I wont I ca-cant " she said , Sasuke's brows twitched in amusement, she was the only girl who ever said no to him, she was actually the only person who said no to him after Naruto, he was amused but dared not to do anything, she rejected his request and now she must live with the consequences.

" its her isn't it " people said as they stared at Hinata , " what going on " she thought , she did nothing wrong , she just did what she usually does, why is everyone staring at her and giving her dirty looks, then suddenly some guy pulled Hinata into a corner and said " Hinata you went against Sasuke now everyone is going against you, just like me " the guy said, Hinata looked close, she was shocked it was Naruto, he was close to her, she felt his breathing, she heard her heart go Bump Bump, then he just told her " good luck " and left, " what was that about " she thought.

" great " Hinata yelled as she was chased by shadow replications of Ino, Sakura and other girls " you dare and upset Sasuke-kun " they yelled as they chased Hinata, " what are they talking about I did nothing " she thought then the corridor was divided into three ways, one that went left, the other which went right , and the one the continued going straight " kage no binshu "Hinata said , then puff three Hinata's appeared , each went in a different direction, the real Hinata which went left was being chased by a mad girl with pink hair, then bam!, the bumped into Sasuke again, " watch were your going hello kitty panties " he said, " Sasuke-Kuuun" Sakura said then hugged Sasuke's arm, " is this the girl that upset you " she asked, " be gone! Your annoying " he told Sakura, Sakura was hurt badly, she did not know what to do but cry, so she covered her face and ran, then Hinata stood up and said " Sasuke-kun that was me-mean " , " oh yeah " he said then shoved her causing her to fall on her back, but she stood up again and said " why are you so mean ", then he shoved her again and yelled " cause nobody gets it ! nobody understands ", then he was shocked to see Hinata stand up and smile, that annoyed him, why didn't she give up , he pushed her so hard that she hit the wall and fell on the ground , she then suddenly coughed blood, but she still stood up " Give up already ! " he yelled , " I am not good at giving up " she said quietly, then Sasuke went blank, he was speechless, all he could say was " why ? " , then she smiled and softly said " because I always have that little hope to hang into " , he was shocked , this girl , standing in front of him, just told him this, all he could do was walk pass her and say " whatever " .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aiya! If you don't like the story tell me ! cause I got something else In mind ! but if you like it please tell me so that I can continue!


	2. Kissu

" itaai " Hinata said painfully , her head was spinning , she has such a horrible headache, Hinata dragged herself out of the bed and into the bathroom , she was in no mood to shower so she just brushed her teeth and left her house , she forgot to change her cloths.

" aww " Hinata said as she walked in konoha's road , then she noticed that Uchiha's resident was near by so she decided to take a peek , she slowly turned right and headed for the resident then she was amazed " so big " she said , then she heard someone coming so she hid behind a tree that was close , she saw a guy with dark blue hair appear , he was tall and handsome she thought , but when she looked closer , it was Sasuke , then she remembered that his family was wiped out by some kind of virus and he was the only survivor must be painful , she gets a lot of goodbye's before she leaves her house and a lot of hellos when she returns but what does he get , then she shook her head and remembered him saying " whatever" , " what a jerk " she thought , " come out I know you're here " he said heads down , " does he mean me " she thought , then he moved his head towards Hinata's direction " yup its me " she thought , " hello kitty panties " he said , " he knows its me " she thought , but then he disappeared and the next thing she knows he is standing behind her , his lips so close to her ears, his nose touched her hair, then he softly said " what are you doing here " , she jumped away from him just to notice he was holding her from wrist , she couldn't escape , he pulled her close to his chest " I said what are you doing here " he said softly again, " an-ano erm I ju-just th-thought or checking th-the uchi-chiha resi-sident " she said , she was blushing so hard , she noticed a smirk on his face " pervert " she thought then he released her from his grip.

"Hey I love your PJ'S " Sasuke yelled to the Hinata which was walking 50 feet's away from him or so it seemed so, " pj's ? What is he talking about " she thought, then she looked down and noticed she was still in her PJ's , " eto ? " she couldn't believe it " you should return home and change unless you wanna get teased and a detention " he said , " no erm I don't want to go home " she said , " why " he asked , " because my father he will erm " she said , " he will what ! " Sasuke said , " he will compare me to my perfect sister hanabi " she said , Sasuke could not believe this , Hinata being compared to her sister by her father , it really reminded him of his father comparing him to itachi , he knew how she felt not like he cared but he wanted to help.

" I'm not sure about this " Hinata said , " just shut up I'm buying " Sasuke said , it has been 10 minutes already since Sasuke and Hinata started shopping to get her cloths , Sasuke insisted on buying her a black shirt that was tight and a skirt that was a little bit above her knees , Hinata was forced to wear them by Sasuke since he bought her the cloths , okay we are late for school so lets run , he said , Hinata nodded , Sasuke and Hinata were running then suddenly Sasuke said " erm thanks Hinata " , she was shocked , not only he called her by her name but he actually thanked her , " what for ? " she said , " I haven't walked with anybody to school for erm about 9 years so I'm really thankful to you " he said then bam! He disappeared, " eto ? " Hinata still could not believe it.

" a trip! " everybody in class yelled , " yes a trip " a teacher said , class 12-1 and 12-2 and 12-3 will go on a trip together to the village of mist ! Its for your own training, "YUSHI!! This is my time to shine in front of Sasuke-kun " Sakura yelled , " shut up its MY time , he was in your team for 3 years!! " ino yelled , then suddenly all the girls started arguing , " Naruto-kun.. " Hinata thought then blushed.

" REALLY " Naruto yelled at the teacher who was standing in front of him , " yeah " the teacher said as he itched his head , " 12-1 , 12-2 , 12-3 will all go to a trip to the village of mist " the teacher said , " that means Sakura-Chan will be there too " Naruto said as his eyes glittered , " don't get too exited you idiot its not like she is ever going to fall for you " Sasuke said , " shut up I don't remember asking your opinion " Naruto yelled , Sasuke yelled something back and Naruto yelled another , " ano " the teacher said as he rubbed his forehead with his finger.

" this is my chance " Hinata thought , she slid open her fathers room door and bowed then sat on the floor and handed him the paper , " hmm interesting " her father said as he signed the paper , " hai it is " Hinata said then bowed for her father to show respect " Hinata just don't get in everyone's way " hiashi said , Hinata was shocked , is that what her father thinks ? is that all ? But she could not do anything, so she nodded and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" okay before we start the trip we are going to divide you guys in 4's " yelled the teacher , people were whispering then tfuu a whistle , so they all stopped talking and paid attention " team 1. Kiba, TenTen , Rock Lee , Chouji " the 4 ninjas stepped forward each seemed disappointed , " team 2. Neji , Ino , shino , shikamaru " the 4 ninja's stepped forward then he said " team 3 . Hinata , Sasuke , Naruto , Sakura " , 4 of them stepped forward , Sakura was happy she was with Sasuke , Naruto was happy he was with Sakura , Hinata was happy she was with Naruto and Sasuke well he did not care as long as his team was strong.

" are we there yet " Naruto said , " no " Kakashi said , " but we've been jumping on damn tree's for hours now " he whined , " shut up Naruto " Sasuke said , " Sasuke-kun is right Naruto! You talk to much " Sakura said , " HELL YEAH " inner Sakura said , " ano can we take a lu-lunch break now " Hinata asked , it seemed like she was doing a puppy face , " I don't know " said Kakashi , " NOO! If we stop then we wont make it in time " Naruto said , " I think we should stop, I am getting hungry after all " Sasuke said , Sakura agreed , " 3 on 2 I guess we are stopping " Kakashi said , Hinata wanted to thank Sasuke but she felt that her lips were chained.

"Awesome dattebayo " Naruto said as Hinata prepared the food , she made onigiri's rise ball sushi , she got tea and instant noodles , and hot water. Sasuke ate everything she made unless the instant noodles, Sakura ate only sushi and Naruto well , he ate instant noodles , " that was tasty " Sasuke told Hinata , " tha-thanks " Hinata said , both Naruto and Sakura had this look on their faces.

Finally mist appeared, it was a sign that they were close to the village of mist, "ne kakash-sensei will we meet the others there ? " Naruto asked , " yeah but you wont be with them " Kakashi said , " ne ano why did yo-you separate us fr-from our teams " Hinata asked all blushing , from some reason she could not help herself , she was still too shy to be close to Naruto , and right now she is on a mission with him!, " well you see , you must get involved with other teams so that you can get used to work with everyone " Kakashi said , Hinata nodded and blushed when she realized Naruto was looking at her , Sasuke could not help but look at Hinata and the way she blushed every time Naruto's eyes met hers , he felt something wrong , he felt that Hinata liked Naruto , and for some reason ! He did not like it.

" okay I think we are going to camp her tonight , since its already late " Kakashi said , everybody agreed , " I'm going to go check the area " Kakashi said , " Sasuke , Naruto , take care of the girls " Kakashi said , both girls blushed " being take cared of by Naruto " Hinata thought , " being take cared of by Sasuke " Sakura thought , then they both blushed , Naruto noticed how Sasuke stared at Hinata , and that he sat beside her though he don't usually sit beside girls.

Naruto poked Sasuke and said " ne is Hinata your girlfriend " , " no " Hinata said , " yes " Sasuke said , Hinata was shocked , she was everything but his girlfriend " No!! " , she said , " yes " he said , then she held Sasuke's hand and dragged him to a place they both could be alone , " Why did you say I'm your gi-gi-gi.. " she stumbled , " girl friend " he said , " yeah! Why did you "she demanded, "for fun ! I mean god , did you see the look on both Naruto and Sakura's face " he laughed , she wanted to cry , Naruto will think she's a bad girl now , then suddenly his hand reached her chin , he lifted her chin up and got close to her , he kissed her ! On the mouth, she pushed him away and covered her mouth , " why do you hate me ! " he asked , " because you erm tend to make other people's life miserable " she said still covering her mouth , " BECAUSE ITS NOT FAIR THAT I ONLY LIVE SUCH A HORID LIFE " Sasuke yelled , Hinata was shocked , she saw so much pain in his eyes , " Sasuke-kun " she said , she could not help herself from crying , she felt like she knew how much pain he went threw , she cried for him , not because she loved him , not because she pitied him , but because she knew how he felt , she understood , and he knew that , " huh what would a girl like you know " he said , then suddenly Hinata clunked to his shirt and said " don't keep your pain for yourself , it will only hurt more , nobody should suffer the way you do " she said as she cried pure tears , " you know you are the first girl to cry for me not because of me " he said , its true Sakura cried a lot because of Sasuke but she did it cause she was suffering , cause she missed him and loved him , but Hinata , it was different , she cried because she understoond. " once upon a time , their was a happy boy , he was surrounded by people who loved him , but he was jelouse of his older brother because he was skilled , his father always compared him to his brother , then one day he returns home late and he finds that his whole clan was whipped out by his OWN BROTHER just to test his container , detest me .. Hate me.. Avenge your family.. that's what he told this boy , so the boy said no matter how many darkness lies ahead I'm just going to push myself to go forward " he said , he looked so hurt , so pale , he sat down , he was exhausted , Hinata then placed her arms on his shoulders and said " their can still be a happy ending " , she was right he thought he could be normal he thought but it was just that everything reminded him to that damn itachi , he just cant go on living in shame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hinata woke up and blushed; she covered her mouth "my first kiss? It does not count right? Because I did not want it right? "She ended convincing herself that, Sasuke woke up and gave Hinata a big smile, "this girl ... Why is she so different "he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys like it?? I hope I'm not going to fast am I o.O


End file.
